


Memorial

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

It was one single point, in the Bronze. Three steps from the second pool table, opposite the side door.

 

Xander would go to get drinks, or to the bathroom, or whatever – and every time he reached that spot, his steps would slow, his breath would hitch, and for an instant his memory would be full of his best friend in the world.

You know – the one he'd killed.

 

There was no plaque. No wreaths. No mound slowly sinking into the earth around it.

Just that one spot.

 

He'd never really got the point of gravestones. But now they sounded essential.


End file.
